Brothers First
by AmberRose
Summary: Completed Few things can tear apart the bonds of brotherhood. Love is one of them. Elladan and Elrohir learn this the hard way.
1. First Meeting

A/N - First things first, I've done a lot of research for this story, so most of the names here are actual Tolkien creations. My creation is the lady you'll read of. By the way, that was my disclaimer for the whole story. The time line is set during and a little after the first meeting of the White Council. (T.A. 2463) Enjoy   
  
~Brothers First~  
  
~Prologue ~ Companionship and Brotherhood~  
  
Among the trees whose leaves danced in the wind gushed a flowing stream. It was early spring, and the water was cold and crisp, clear and sparkling. Pools gathered in deeper places and became favored swimming holes for the elven children, and most adults, who lived in the area.   
  
Two boys played near one of these pools, skipping rocks and catching frogs.   
  
"Elladan, I got a big one," shouted Elrohir as he waved his cupped hands around.   
  
"Careful, you'll get him dizzy," Elladan called to his twin.   
  
Leaning in close, they peered at the toad, who in turn, peered back. The chin inflated and deflated with each breath.   
  
"Let's show him to Nána," Elrohir said mischievously.  
  
A stern glance from Elladan stopped the idea. Shrugging, Elrohir let the creature free and watched as he hopped away for cover. He looked up and saw a blue jay swoop into a nest in a nearby tree.  
  
"A nest I wonder if there are babies," he exclaimed as he ran to the tree.   
  
Elladan watched curiously as he bent and picked up another stone. His twin climbed the tree swiftly and began to crawl along the branch, which hung over the stream. The young elf became anxious.  
  
"Be careful, brother," the elder called.   
  
"Don't worry, Elladan. I am an elf, you know. Graceful and elegant by nature," he said as he inched closer to the nest. The blue jay, sensing the danger, swooped at the boy.   
  
"Don't you worry either, Mr. Blue Bird, I just want to take a look," Elrohir cooed to the angry avian.   
  
But the bird didn't trust the elf. He swooped once more. Elrohir swatted at him, which also shook the branch where the nest lay precariously. Noticing the danger, the boy stilled his movements, but the bird was strong willed. He flapped by his head as he tried to crawl back.   
  
The branch, to Elrohir at least, seemed to have moved on its own and dumped him into the frigid waters. The stream was nearly two meters deep in the hole. When he finally broke the surface, the boy flailed as he tried to catch his breath and bearing. The water quickly began robbing his body heat.   
  
Vaguely, he heard a splash beside him and was suddenly enveloped by two arms. Elladan had jumped in after him. The elder pulled his brother up the steep bank and onto dry land. They lay there a few moments, sputtering and shivering, before speaking.   
  
"Graceful and elegant indeed," Elladan muttered.  
  
Smiling coyly, Elrohir murmured his thanks. Knowing that they needed to remove the cold wet clothing, the twins began to walk back to Rivendell.   
  
"What shall we tell Adar and Nána," Elrohir asked, feeling abashed.  
  
"That we fell in," Elladan replied simply.  
  
Elrohir glanced sidelong at his brother, "Then you will not tell on me?"  
  
He laughed lightly, "Whether by accident or on purpose, we still both fell in."  
  
Smiling gratefully, Elrohir nodded, "I like your reasoning."  
  
~Chapter 1 ~ The First Meeting ~  
  
The council hall of Rivendell was neither hot nor cold, but as Elladan son of Elrond stepped further away from the Elven dwelling, he noticed a chill in the air. To the mortals of Middle-Earth, it was just another of their few winters. To the elves, it was an endless cycle that they preferred not exist.   
  
The very first meeting of what was deemed the White Council had just ended for the day, and it seemed to the elf that it had only been a formality used to introduce everyone who was important, or thought of themselves as such.  
  
Elladan knew such formalities were proper, but he also knew that courtly proceedings would only tie them down into stagnation. Already there had been tempers flaring, and not just from dwarves. Curunir, a wizard also known as Saruman, had insisted on running the proceedings, despite that fact that the Council was held in Rivendell, which was Lord Elrond's haven.  
  
But in a show of grace and good will, and in wisdom Elladan could someday hope to wield, Elrond gave the seat to the Valar-sent being. Also in attendance was Olórin, known as Mithrandir, advisors to Lord Círdan of the Grey Havens, advisors and ambassadors from Lord Celeborn in Lothlórien, and from King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Dwarves from Erebor were represented by Náin, son of Óin, and Dáin, son of Náin, and a few of their advisors. Only two men had come, Boromir, son of Denethor, the Ruling Steward of Gondor, and his servant Dagnir.   
  
Elladan pictured each face; most had a personality that matched their countenance, but a few stood out as especially stolid. Mostly elves, he figured, who can hide their emotions with years of experience.   
  
Yet in the things which wonder them so, such as the trees even unadorned as they were, the passion and romanticism flow forth in everything they see and touch. Elladan looked about him; the land surrounding Rivendell was in the jaws of winter, it's colorful spring through fall held off for a few short months.   
  
Once he began to see snow, he knew he was outside his father's magical circling, which kept such weather from the elven haven. Elladan glanced over his shoulder at the trail of footprints in the snow. When he turned back to his front, he noticed his feet were not the only ones to have walked there; another set, smaller and lighter, went along the outside of the path, apparently avoiding leaving tread marks.  
  
"These are fresh prints," he noted that they were not melted or covered by new snow.  
  
He stopped to examine both the prints in the snow and in the dirt path as he put to use the training he and his twin brother Elrohir had learned from their father. The tracks paused occasionally and turned from side to side but kept in the direction he had been going.   
  
"The walker was viewing scenery or checking if they were followed," he murmured.  
  
The foot prints that walked forward were small in length and spacing apart.  
  
"The walker is short, maybe a woman," he said.  
  
A longer patch of snow revealed a pattern in the snow that was not from feet.   
  
"The walker is a woman, that is a dress that hangs to the ground," he said with proud certainty as if he were a clever child who had passed a test, "I wonder what a woman is doing out here alone."  
  
The foot prints continued until the path curved and he could see no more. Elladan stepped off again. Perhaps she was traveling north to collect the winter berries that grew from hardy shrubs along the northernmost boundaries of Rivendell. Though the more he thought about it, he realized they ripened in early spring, not mid winter.   
  
'Perhaps I will catch up to this wayward traveler. I would like to know just who she is,' he thought, his concerns turning to possibilities of leaks to the enemy.  
  
Such an occurrence would be disastrous, though the only useful information from today would be who had attended, and how important they were.  
  
As he rounded the turn of the path, he saw someone walking in the distance. Elladan concluded that the individual ahead of him was the one making the foot prints. Her step was genteel and measured, though her feet were covered by a long cloak and dress. He followed her for a short distance, until she paused and looked behind her.   
  
A hood covered her features, but as he neared the first thing he noticed was a small silver band and blue gem that was placed upon her forehead. Blonde hair peaked out along the sides, but he imagined it fell longer down her back. Her eyes were blue and sparkled with, what was it? Irritation perhaps?   
  
Elladan had not stopped walking but she had. She remained half turned until he came up to her.  
  
"Were you sent to follow me," she demanded, her tone indignant.   
  
"Follow you? No, I am out for a simple walk," he murmured, still taking in her beauty.  
  
She silently eyed him suspiciously, but saw no prevarication in his grey eyes. She turned to him fully. As the resentment left her expression, Elladan lightly smiled at her.   
  
'Anger does not suit your lovely face,' he thought.   
  
"I am Silluina, daughter of Nostarion," she said with a proud air.  
  
'Nostarion,' he repeated to himself. He knew that name from the Council.  
  
"I am Elladan, son of Elrond," he said to her.   
  
Her face contorted to one of surprise, "Elladan? I was wondering when I would meet the sons of Lord Elrond. Little did I expect to see one so far from the Council."  
  
"Well now you have," he smiled slightly, "Would you like to walk with me?"  
  
Silluina smiled at the offer, "I would."  
  
They walked side by side along the path.  
  
"These woods are beautiful during the summer," Elladan said, "Bright flowers and singing birds, soft breezes and sweet smells. They're full of life and love."  
  
She smiled at the image he presented.   
  
"I live in the Grey Havens, where my father is an advisor to Lord Círdan. These woods are very different from the bay and coast. I think I would like to travel more, maybe even see the Lady of the Woods and Lothlórien."  
  
Elladan glanced at her, "What stops you?"  
  
She sighed, "My parents. They fear that it is not safe to travel far in small companies. Mother stayed in the Grey Havens because of this fear. She doesn't know what she is missing."  
  
"Tell me, my Lady, why are you out here alone?"  
  
Silluina crossed her arms and tugged lightly on the edge of her cloak, "I had to get away from all the formalities for a while. One of your mother's ladies told me of this path and that it is little traversed during winter. I am used to walking alone in the Grey Havens and along the nearby coast. There are hardly any dangers there."  
  
He nodded, "I know what you mean. These woods are safe though, you needn't worry about orcs here."  
  
She glanced at him sidelong, "Yet you have brought a short sword."  
  
"It's a habit," he replied quickly, "Truly, my Lady, you are safe here."  
  
"Because I am with you, my Lord," she bowed.   
  
At first she was in jest, but now she mocked him. Elladan was unsure of where to take the conversation, if there would be any more. He didn't like being derided; he didn't even understand why she had spoken so. Perhaps she really was tired of formalities.   
  
'Come to think of it, so was I,' he thought to himself.   
  
They were still in stubborn silence when they approached a stone fence with a small gap for the path. Silluina looked out at the gentle downslope and mountains behind that. Leafed bushes dotted with small white flowers lined the inside of the fence. Where the tree line ended at the stone row, knee-high grasses covered the ground to the beginning of a different tree line.   
  
"This is as far as I go," Elladan said, deciding to change the subject, "Summer brings wildlife to the field, but winter brings wolves and fell creatures."  
  
Frowning slightly, Silluina suddenly had no intention of going any further than the stone row. She was, in fact, now somewhat hungry.   
  
"We should go back. It will soon be dinner time," she said.   
  
The couple turned and began to retrace their walk. Their stony silence continued and Silluina felt guilty for it. She knew she had, perhaps, overstepped her boundary. They had just met, after all, and he couldn't have known she was just being playful.   
  
She sighed softly, 'Back to formalities.'  
  
"My Lord, I think we have had a rough start," she began gently.  
  
Elladan searched ahead for a few steps before turning to her. He looked into her eyes which were apologizing and, in turn, brought guilt to his own.   
  
"Then let us start again. I am Elladan, son of Elrond," he said.  
  
"And I am Silluina, daughter of Nostarion. It is an honor to meet you at last," she replied.  
  
Her blue eyes were glad and the sapphire gem on her forehead sparkled. Elladan's heart skipped a beat. There were many beautiful ladies in Rivendell, including his sister, who was known as Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of her people. But in that moment, few compared to Lady Silluina.   
  
He repressed the urge to kiss her cheek and instead kissed her proffered hand. She blushed befittingly for a proper lady and they continued on their return. Though there was little talk, the silence was less icy than before. 


	2. Laughter Down the Hall

html  
  
~Brothers First~  
  
~Chapter 2 ~ Laughter Down the Hall~  
  
Dinner was a formal affair as each of the Lords were introduced, once again, and seated in due order. Elladan and Elrohir were by their father's left side while their mother sat to his right and Arwen to her right. Elladan watched for Silluina, trying to remember which was Nostarion.   
  
At length, a blond-haired elf Lord entered escorting his daughter, Silluina. She wore a soft pale green gown embroidered with gold thread. The sapphire-gemmed fillet glinted in the lamplight.   
  
"Who's the maiden," Elrohir asked discretely when he noticed his brother's gaze.   
  
Elladan pushed down the jealousy that suddenly arose, "She is Lady Silluina, daughter of Lord Nostarion."  
  
"Nostarion," Elrohir murmured as he tried to think, "Don't remember him."  
  
Elladan rolled his eyes, "He's a councilor of Lord Círdan, he's here for the council."  
  
"Oh yes," his brother lightly nodded, "Though I imagine his daughter inherited her mother's looks..."  
  
He nudged Elladan's ribs. Elrond glanced over his elder son to the younger. It was enough to stop Elrohir's teasing. Elladan's soft glare subsided when his brother looked away. Elrohir was a flirt, knowing his brother like he did, who cavorted with many ladies and gave his heart to none. He was building a bad reputation, but his flings seemed only to be through words and stolen kisses.   
  
'Any lady I might show interest in, he'd probably steal her heart and break it,' Elladan thought with irritation.   
  
During the dignified dinner, Elladan returned momentary gazes from the blue-eyed elf maiden. He didn't notice her intrigue of the twins themselves. Elrohir caught eyes from other ladies but Elladan had his sights set on one.  
  
Silluina.   
  
Nothing had made him feel so happy and confused all at the same time as the green-clad lady.   
  
'Could it be love?' He thought as he sipped his wine, 'I didn't think love at first sight could happen to me.'  
  
Absently, he sipped for more wine before he realized there was none left. Elrohir noticed his vacancy.   
  
"You are even more flighty than usual, brother," he said quietly, "Is there something on your mind?"  
  
"I am not flighty," Elladan replied hastily, "I am simply preoccupied. You are the flighty one."  
  
"Ha," he countered, "I seem to be the only one of us who notices shy glances from beautiful maidens. We are old enough to start returning them..."  
  
Elrond glanced at the younger son again, this time with ire.   
  
"Under the most honorable of circumstances, of course," Elrohir added, slightly abashed and shame reddening his face.  
  
The drawn out dinner was concluded as the company rose and filed out in their entry order. The brothers and sister followed their parents through the archway and down the hall. Elladan stole a glance from Silluina as his family passed her table.   
  
She blushed lightly and the blue gem on her forehead sparkled.   
  
As the group came to a different hall, Celebrían turned to her family.   
  
"Proper etiquette will serve you well in all functions, my son," she spoke gently to Elrohir, "Please observe that rule in future situations."  
  
Elrohir felt shame rise again in red color. He hated disappointing his mother; seeing that disgrace in her eyes tore his heart in two.  
  
"Forgive me Nána, I will not forget it," he said with eyes downcast.   
  
After nodding at her son, she said, "I shall retire," bowing to them, she smiled coyly at Elrond.   
  
Elrohir turned and went the opposite direction, to lick his wound Elladan supposed.   
  
"Good night, Ada, Elladan," Arwen bowed and left for her own chambers.   
  
"Adar," he spoke, pulling Elrond from his captivation of their mother, "The council will meet again tomorrow, correct?"  
  
He nodded once, "There is much to discuss. Rest well, I will need your historical expertise in good shape. Good night."  
  
"Good night," he murmured as his father soon followed his mother down the hall.   
  
He turned in the direction of the Hall of Fire, where music and poetry would likely be lively this night but he was interrupted.   
  
"My Lord," a light-haired elf approached him, "I know you are a son of Elrond, but I am not sure of which."  
  
There was mirth in his plain-spoken words.   
  
'Been at my father's wine tonight,' he thought.  
  
Bowing, he replied, "I am indeed a son of Elrond; if you search for Elladan, then you have found him."  
  
"Ah good," his face brightened, "I am Ruintur, an advisor to Lord Celeborn. I have heard your knowledge in first and second age history is impressive, despite the fact you remember neither."  
  
Elladan laughed lightly, unsure of where this was leading, "I have studied many books and maps. There is quite a collection in my Adar's library."  
  
His peripheral vision caught a blue flash. Silluina was walking down the hall, her outstretched hand delicately held in her father's larger hand.  
  
"If you don't mind, Lord Elladan," Ruintur brought his attention back to the conversation, "Please show me this legendary library of Imladris."  
  
Torn, Elladan couldn't just walk away from the other elf lord after his brother had been reprimanded for bad manners minutes earlier. Nodding, he decided to try and forget the lady for a couple hours by pouring over ancient maps and texts with another willing master.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elrohir relaxed into his chair. He held his favorite wine, his favorite bard was singing his favorite song, and the stars were clear overhead. The several sets of doors were opened in the Hall of Fire, allowing entry to those who would enjoy the lively after-dinner entertainment.   
  
The elf had decided to sit mostly outside where he could see the comforting stars above. His eyes traced lines through their paths as the bard raised and lowered her voice in song. He knew he would be called in eventually to share mirthful stories of his adventures, though most would call them 'mis-adventures'.   
  
He smirked in memory of each as he tried to decide which ones to dispense with that night. Elrohir sat forward and drank from his cup as a familiar looking lady approached him.  
  
"My Lord, you are well tonight," she said, offering her hand.  
  
Surprised at her outspokenness, but at the same time flattered, he rose and kissed her hand, "Indeed I am. The blue of the ocean shines in your eyes."  
  
Dark lashes lowered and she blushed, "You are too kind."  
  
'So this is Elladan's flame,' he thought as he took in her beauty, 'Sil... Sil... Silluina, that's it.'  
  
"I am also observant, Lady of the Sapphire Light," he said, referring to her sapphire circlet and name. Sweet perfume emanated from her.   
  
'The light in his eyes seems different than before,' Silcalena thought as she gazed into his eyes, 'More lively. I wonder if he is drunk...'  
  
"My Lord," an elf called from inside, "We wish to hear a story."  
  
"Ah yes, called to my duties," he grinned, "I will try to keep them enamoring for those who have heard them many times."  
  
He gestured for Silluina to go ahead, "It would be my pleasure if I could entertain you with an amusing story, Lady Silluina."  
  
Despite the fact that she sorely desired to hear his story, she had one other duty to complete before she could join him   
  
"Though I very much wish to hear your tales, I must visit with a dear friend I have not see in many years. I shall see you later," she bowed and reentered the hall, searching for her friend.  
  
Elrohir watched her depart. He could see why his brother seemed so taken by the maiden. When she glanced back at him, the light of the fire flashed the blue gem on her forehead and drew his attention to her shining blue eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat.   
  
"Elrohir, you keep us waiting," another elf called in jest.   
  
He shook his head and her image from his mind and found the story he wished to tell. He sat in a semi-circle and told it, but he kept imaging the bright smile on her face as she laughed at the jokes and ladylike fright in her eyes at the dreadful battles.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Much of the night's entertainment had ended and only a few elves remained in the Hall of Fire. Elrohir watched the stars again from his chair.  
  
"The time has passed quickly this night," he murmured as he observed the change in the moon's position.  
  
Though it was called 'The Wanderer' in Sindarin, the moon could still tell the passage of time. Elrohir knew the council would last at least a few more days; he wasn't even sure what they would discuss, but he knew it had something to do with Sauron reappearing in Dol Guldur and Nazgúl and orcs and other things he didn't really care to think about at the moment.  
  
What he did care to think about was a lovely lady named Mellelin... and Silluina. While Mellelin had sung to him with her sweet voice, Silluina hadn't returned to hear his stories and Elrohir was rather disappointed. There was something about her that made men turn their heads as she passed. Of course, most female elves had that affect on young men.   
  
Elrohir leaned back in his chair and saw the star Eärendil. Its beauteous light enchanted the young elf. For a long moment, the star cleared his mind of the woman named Silluina. It was a while before he became aware of a presence behind him. A familiar flowery perfume drifted into his nose.  
  
"The stars shine brighter when you are near, my Lady," he murmured a quote from a romantic poem.  
  
Silluina smoothed her dress as she sat on the porch next to his chair. Elrohir would have none of that.   
  
"Take my chair, please," he cried as he stood.  
  
"I am quite comfortable here," she smiled at him with a playful light in her eyes.   
  
Taken aback, he moved to sit beside her, "Have you had an enjoyable evening here in the Hall of Fire?"  
  
"Yes, I have. The Grey Havens has a similar place. On the last day of the week there is song and dance for all hours of the night."  
  
"Sounds fun," Elrohir said, "But you missed the best part this night. My stories are quite lively, I'm sure you would have been thoroughly entertained."  
  
She looked at him, "Why don't you tell me one now?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, Elrohir found the story that caused the most laughs from his audience. He wished to hear her laughter.  
  
"Now quite some time ago, I was sent to work in Nána's gardens as a punishment," Elrohir started.  
  
"Why were you punished," Silluina interrupted.  
  
"Oh that's a whole other story. Rather much longer than this one," at her nod, he continued, "Near my Nána's garden is the fence line for the horse pastures. Being only half of my current height and size, I was forced to climb this fence in order to see any of the horses up close."  
  
"Yet you were supposed to be working in the garden," she said with a wry smile.   
  
Disobedient elven children were uncommon. It was probably why Elrohir's stories of his mischievous childhood were so popular. He continued with a dismissive wave.   
  
"Oh I would always climb this particular fence in that particular area. As it happened, though, that was the day the fence chose to break under my weight. So there I was, lying face down in a large mud pit that I had normally jumped over, with boards and rocks scattered all over the place. Not the most dignified position for an elf Lord's son," he grinned.  
  
Silluina laughed at the image, "Surely there is more to this story."  
  
"Of course," he feigned impatience, "Now on that particular day there happened to be only one horse in that pasture. He was a magnificent steed, tall and strong. He was white with deep black eyes. We called him Morro."  
  
One eyebrow frowned, "A white horse named Morro?"  
  
(Morro means Dark/Black Horse)  
  
"Well, you see, Morro was strong and beautiful, but he had the standing will of a mountain and the personality of a dwarf. He was pure evil."  
  
She laughed again. Elrohir smiled at the playful light in her eyes.  
  
He continued, "Morro was extraordinarily intelligent, and so when he saw my mud dive and the new hole in the fence, he bolted. It was up to me to stop him; I was already in it from Nána, I didn't need trouble from Adar too. So as he came at me, I grabbed the reigns and leapt to his back. But... I missed his back.   
  
"Being upset at the extra weight suddenly dragging along side him, Morro turned from the fence and pulled me right through the mud pit I had fallen in. I turned myself and managed to leap onto his back but it was too late. He had already turned and gone headlong through the gaping fence hole. He tore through Nána's garden, ripping shrubs and flowers. All through Rivendell that evil creature carried me, tossing elves into bushes and flinging mud all over.  
  
Silluina was giggling at this point. Such havoc among the dignified elves was also uncommon.  
  
"I had already given up trying to stop him and could only hope he would tire. As it turned out, the only being who Morro would hearken to was Adar. It was Adar who did calm him, much to my relief," Elrohir finished as he brushed at dust on his shoe.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow, "So your adar caught Morro. What happened after that?"  
  
"Ah," he smiled, "It so happened that Nána had seen much of the commotion and was frightened silly at the prospect of my injuries. I dropped from Morro's back only to be scooped up by Nána. I was fine but her pristine white dress wasn't."  
  
He grinned evilly. Silluina laughed heartily. Her laughter echoed around the empty halls and corridors. Elrohir's heart sailed at the lovely sound of her voice.   
  
"I had no idea you could be so treacherous," she jested.   
  
"Well now you do. Consider yourself warned," he winked.   
  
Silluina's eyes smiled with her mouth; Elrohir was drawn to her. Before his mind could stop his body, he leaned to her, and she to him. Eyes lowered, their lips met halfway, only for an instant. He parted and feared he had gone too far with a lady to whom he had not been introduced, but she met his lips again.  
  
When they parted again, he cupped her cheek with his hand and looked deep into her blue eyes. His heart beat rapidly in his chest; he was unaccustomed to the emotion he was feeling. His face flushed. Silluina sighed with want as her eyes searched his. Her stomach ached with a brand new feeling.  
  
'This couldn't be Elladan, not the Elladan I met earlier today. My heart beats so,' came her flustered thoughts.   
  
Finally realizing what was happening and possible consequences of being caught, both faced forward again. Elrohir's heart was still racing.   
  
The elves heard footsteps behind them. They were greeted by a young maid.   
  
"My Lord, Lady," she bowed, "Lady Silluina, your adar has sent me to find you."  
  
She jumped up as a gasp escaped her lips, "Oh no, he must be furious that I am out so late. Please, excuse me, I must go."  
  
She bowed to Elrohir as he stood. He looked sad, as sad as she was at her forced departure.   
  
"When will I see you again," he called.   
  
Over her shoulder, she answered, "Soon."  
  
With her golden hair flowing in her haste, her form hurried from the darkened hall. Elrohir stared at the dwindling fire and took a deep breath. It was then that he realized that Elladan had practically 'marked' Silluina as his, and he had stolen a secret kiss from her.   
  
'I've kissed many maidens,' he thought, 'There is something about her that makes me both afraid and overjoyed at the same time. Is this what I do to ladies? And what am I to tell Elladan?'  
  
Excuses for his behavior ran through his mind but he could find none that were satisfactory. Elrohir had never intended to hurt his brother in this way. He could only hope that he hadn't stolen her heart like she had taken his.   
  
/html 


	3. The Little Game of Love

~Chapter 3 ~ The Little Game of Love~  
  
Elladan selected a dusty book from a high shelf and tossed the hand-bound book on a desk covered with similar such books. He opened it and flipped through the musty pages, pausing occasionally to read a selection.   
  
Realizing this book didn't contain the object he sought, just like the fifty or so other books on the table, he slammed it shut and tossed it on a pile. He looked around the broad circular room, searching the large selection for another prospect. Five or six other tables, with many books stacked high on top, were scattered around the room. One or two chairs accompanied each table. Long, dark violet, velvet drapes hung over each window, which were now drawn open to allow entry to the dwindling light.   
  
Elladan would have to light some candles if he was to continue. Sighing, he found the nearest chair and collapsed into it.  
  
His new friend, Ruintur, had left recently to find some food for them, leaving Elladan alone to scour over the ancient texts. Frustration from the seeming futility of the search was wearing him down; he badly needed a break.   
  
The elf relaxed into a shallow sleep, eyes open, and rested in the way elves do. His mind forgot his mounting irritation, and turned to his newfound love... A blue-clad lady danced across his dreams, her bare feet moving in design over soft green grass.  
  
An unknown amount of time had passed when he became aware of another elf in the room. It was a soft, gentle presence, unfamiliar yet soothing, all at the same time. He glanced through stacks of books until he caught a glimpse of the visitor.   
  
Gasping, he recognized her hair. It was the lady he had been dreaming of, Silluina. A soft dark red dress contrasted with her pale skin and hair. It seemed that they were destined to be in the same places at the same times.   
  
Feeling eyes upon her, she turned and found his. Elladan was suddenly ashamed at his lack of courtesy; he stood with gusto. He noticed her face flush with color.  
  
'She blushes at the sight of me,' he thought with giddy excitement. Calming, he spoke.  
  
"Good evening," he glanced at the window to make sure it was in fact evening before continuing, "My Lady. I trust you have had an enjoyable day?"  
  
If she was irked by the delay in his greeting, she did not show it, "I have, My Lord. Imladris is a fine little haven, quaint and happy."  
  
'He is definitely Elladan,' she thought as her excitement fell, 'But he cannot be the same one I talked to last night... I must know.'  
  
He noticed the light in her eyes change slightly as she looked at him and the pale color of her cheeks returned. Sensing the silence was growing taut, he spoke.  
  
"This is my father's library," he said before he realized how lame it sounded, of course it was his father's library!  
  
She simply smiled, "It is a grand one at that. Many of King Gil-Galad's books came to Lord Elrond at the end of the second age. I see they are well kempt."  
  
Having known Gil-Galad in the way nobles know each other, she respected those whom he had held in esteem, with Elrond being near the top. She brushed her hand across a dusty indigo cover.  
  
"Lays of Beleriand," she murmured.   
  
"Elrohir had pulled that book," Elladan muttered.  
  
His inattentive younger brother had taken to reading lays and poems instead of finding his missing map. Elladan remembered that it was stored as a book mark for safe keeping, but he couldn't remember which book it was. Their own father had requested the map and it was his express duty to find it before the sun rose tomorrow.   
  
  
  
He watched as Silluina opened the blue-bound book and glanced over the flowing characters. She looked up at him with a sheepish smile.  
  
"I can't read Quenya," she said, "I can understand spoken words to an extent though."  
  
She closed the book and centered it on the pile it had lain upon, which came nearly to her shoulders. Elladan walked until he was across the table from her.  
  
'I must know...' she thought again.   
  
"May I ask you something, My Lord," she hesitated.  
  
He sensed her embarrassment; perhaps she had become lost or simply sought company.   
  
"Of course," he replied.  
  
She glanced down before returning to his eyes, "I heard the tale of a horse named Morro last night."  
  
Silluina stopped her question when Elladan dropped his head into his hands.  
  
"My Lord," she asked, concerned.  
  
"Morro," he muttered and looked at her, "A name I have not heard in years. Elrohir loves to tell that story but he never adds the length of his garden services after the incident. It was a long time, even for an elf."  
  
'Then it was him!' She thought, with embarrassment first, and then followed by alleviation. At least she knew who was who now.  
  
"Elrohir," she said aloud, a small smile creeping to her lips.  
  
It took Elladan half a second to realize she had mistaken his brother for himself. It was a common thing, though much more usual when they were younger and hadn't yet developed their own personalities.  
  
"Elrohir is my twin, younger by a few minutes," he added, knowing it was boastful.   
  
Her brows furrowed lightly but she smiled, "Perhaps you can ask him to read me some of these Lays? For me?"  
  
He was taken aback. Elladan had predicted that his brother would captivate Silluina. He knew where something like this might go and Elrohir's disregard of his own feelings angered him. Elrohir was too free-spirited and adventurous, even disloyal, for a dignified girl like her. Elladan was much more solid and responsible.   
  
"I...," he hesitated. What could he say to dissuade her from Elrohir?  
  
It wasn't long before he understood that he would have to compete for Silluina's affections. Considering that they were really just an acquaintances, Elladan felt their relationship was much too young to move past friendship yet. Moreover, he knew his brother better than Silluina did, and almost more than Elrohir knew his own self, which gave an advantage in Elladan's part.   
  
'I can play this game too,' he thought.  
  
He gave a sympathetic smile, "I'm not sure if Elrohir has much time for reading of Lays. He is usually busy with other things, like Mellelin and Loslien. They are his two favorite ladies."  
  
He then smiled to himself when Silluina was rendered speechless for a few moments. She had probably never been turned down by a potential suitor before, much less through his own brother. Though he felt badly about hurting the woman's feelings, she needed to know who was the more favorable suitor.  
  
"He will break your heart," he added softly for good measure.  
  
Elladan was sure it was what would happen anyway. How many other ladies had run from his brother while he followed with a red hand-print on his cheek?   
  
In that moment, he decided to become the comforter while Elrohir would become the provoker. It was the strangest feeling; almost out-of-body and surreal. The plan congealed in his mind before he even knew it was there.  
  
He reached across the table and touched her hand reassuringly. The blue stone was dull; sadness was evident in her blue eyes and it hurt him. But before he realized the wrongness of the plan, before he could speak to take it all back, she pulled away and took the book. Her red dress billowing and hair flowing in the sudden breeze of her departure, she left the library in a few short steps.   
  
Left with a tight pain of shame in his chest, Elladan sank slowly to the chair behind him. His eyes blurred a moment before he noticed a sheet of yellowed parchment hanging from a book. He carefully pulled the book from the pile and removed the sheet.  
  
The elation he should have felt at the discovery was weighed down by the remorse of his slander. He resolved to apologize to the Blue Lady, but in that moment, Ruintur and Elrond came into the library. Elladan rose in respect to the older elves.  
  
"Ah," Ruintur exclaimed, "Have you found it?"  
  
Realizing the elf was referring to the flimsy parchment dangling from his hand, he gently opened it. Indeed it was the ancient map, older than Elrond himself.   
  
"Good work, my son," Elrond clapped his shoulder and smiled until he noticed the strange look in his eldest's eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Adar," he said, at least grateful for the praise, "I think I will retire though. I've been at work so long that all the words and books have blended into one."  
  
The two elder elves bid Elladan good night. Elladan stepped purposefully down the hall in search of Silluina. 


	4. A Brother's Betrayal

A/N - Thank you for the reviews, I truly appreciate them.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
~Chapter 4 ~ A Brother's Betrayal~  
  
Turning the thin green leaf by its stem, Elrohir inspected the seven-pointed leaf. He explored the pattern of veins and determined they looked much like feeder streams flowing into a river. It was the same with nearly every leaf, except those pine needles.   
  
The conclusion of his examination ended as it did every time; he tossed the leaf up into the air and watched its either ungraceful plummet or careful spiral to a soft landing below. This particular leaf gently glided down in a curving arc that brought it out by the water flowing nearby.   
  
Elrohir turned on his side so he could see the waterfall and stream from the moss-covered tree limb. The leaf was carried out of his sight by the current.   
  
From the houses and courtyards came soft sounds of the elves who resided there, quiet ringing alluded that lunch was to be served soon. Once the bell was silent, birds, woodland creatures, and, of course, the water fall covered most of the back ground noise.  
  
Smirking to himself, the elf knew that the council would be breaking for lunch soon. It was the second day that he had skipped out on the Council. Doubtless that he was not missed by anyone save his brother and father. And perhaps maybe Mithrandir.   
  
He was useless at such meetings. Elladan was the eldest anyway, all Elrohir wanted to do was follow his own pursuits and dreams. The smirk faded. His elder brother likely wished for the same but was in less of a position to do so.   
  
Thinking of Elladan, he had noticed a strange behavior in his brother the past two days. He seemed to avoid talking to him, only answering when Elrohir spoke to him. Perhaps he had heard about his illicit kiss...  
  
He sighed. He hadn't meant for that to happen, and it wouldn't continue. Elrohir knew where his line was drawn, and it met his brother's line. He loved his brother more than he would love any woman save his own mother and sister. He went back to pondering his future.  
  
"What are my dreams," he murmured, "To become a poet maybe? Write histories of Middle Earth? Find adventure?"  
  
Elrohir contemplated these subjects until he heard rustling sounds coming from Rivendell. He turned his head to look and saw a maiden running, one hand clutching her dress above her feet, the other cradling a book. The path was on the other side of the waterfall and stream. Elrohir sat upright on the tree limb. As she neared, he noticed the cover.  
  
"Lays of Beleriand," he said as she saw him and stopped, "Is among my favorite books."  
  
She began to shake but uttered no word. Finally, she spoke, "My Lord, you would do well not to lie when I cannot see your eyes."  
  
Contempt dripped from her reply. Elrohir was shocked at first, which slowly gave way to curiosity. So many women had rebuked him in such a manor for true misdeeds that it scarcely bothered him anymore, but Silluina's grouse was unknown to him and that bothered him.   
  
"I lie not," he said as he jumped to the ground, "And I will prove it."  
  
She watched him suspiciously as he disappeared behind the water fall. He returned a moment later and approached her. He stopped at a proper distance.   
  
"Am I close enough, My Lady," he gently asked.  
  
Silluina was silent for a long moment as she closely regarded the youngest son of Elrond. She was suspicious at first, but soon recognized the light of his eyes was different from Elladan's.   
  
'It is Elrohir, the one I...' her thought trailed off as her throat closed in emotion.  
  
Elrohir watched in stunned silence as her eyes watered and two tears dropped down her cheeks.  
  
She held out the book, "Please, would you read some to me?"  
  
'She may be Elladan's lady, but whoever has upset her will regret it,' he thought to himself.   
  
Anger welled up from an unknown source in the elf, but he held it in check. He took the book and gestured back to Rivendell, signaling a walk back.  
  
She shook her head adamantly, "I cannot see him."  
  
'Here we go, the perpetrator,' he thought.   
  
"Who," he gently prodded.   
  
"Your twin," she said after much inner debate.   
  
Again a stunned silence ensued until Elrohir finally found his voice, "My brother? Elladan? Surely this is a misunderstanding."  
  
Silluina sighed quickly; she knew she would have to relate the story to him now. She told him about the exchange two nights ago and how she avoided him during the past day and morning before the council had started.   
  
'He must have found out about our kiss,' he thought with dread, 'I do not want to try and explain that to him.'  
  
Indeed, he understood what could make a man say something awful about his kin, but he didn't think Elladan would. He always seemed above that kind of jealousy and wrath. It puzzled him. Why didn't he just come to Elrohir when he found out about their surreptitious kiss?  
  
"I must find him," he said and turned back to the elven city.   
  
"No," Silluina grabbed his arm, "Please, I don't want to be alone, I can't read Quenya."  
  
The pleading in her eyes tore him in two.   
  
'Elladan can wait, he's busy with the Council anyway' he thought, 'Silluina needs someone, he would want me to watch out for her. But I must keep it proper.'  
  
"There is a bench just up the way, off of the road," Silluina said, "It is where I hid last night until the Star of Eärendil was high."  
  
He knew what she referred to; it was the bench where Elrond and Celebrían had often met for quiet reunions and talks. Allowing her to place her hand in the crook of his elbow, in proper manners, Elrohir lead her down the path.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elladan excused himself quickly, leaving several confused elf Lords behind. He left the dining hall in a rush, looking for the lady he had upset two nights ago. She was avoiding him; that much he could tell. They would have to meet though, at least one more time before the Council was over. Before he would lose her forever.  
  
Once again, shame squeezed his heart and he sighed softly. In his attempt to win Silluina's heart through slanderous dissuasion of Elrohir, he had stooped to a new low. He had heard Elrohir speak of his affairs with ladies and they always seemed to end badly. Elladan couldn't believe a relationship with Silluina would end any different.   
  
The elf sighed again, this time out of frustration. He had asked several elves, both familiar and strangers, if they had seen Silluina, but none admitted such. Perhaps she really was that upset. He saw another woman, a servant, and called her over.  
  
"Excuse me," he said.  
  
The woman adjusted her armful of dress fabric and bowed to the elf lord's son, "Yes, My Lord?"  
  
"Have you seen a lady come by here? Her name is Silluina," he paused at the beginning of his usual description as he saw recognition in her eyes.   
  
"Why yes, she passed through here not too long ago. I believe she was heading to the walking paths around the waterfalls."  
  
'Finally!' He thought as he thanked the maid servant.   
  
He headed swiftly down the cobblestone walkways until they gave way to plain dirt paths. The roaring of a waterfall grew louder as he searched the path ahead for signs of her footsteps. He noticed small smudges of footprints where leaves did not interrupt them.   
  
'They must be hers, they are fresh,' he thought.  
  
He watched the footprints slow and stop. They were soon joined by another set of prints; a set he recognized all too well: Elrohir's. He tried to force down the jealousy that rose with the thought of them being together.   
  
Elladan's brows furrowed, much in the way his father's would when he was angry.   
  
'If I see him touching her in any improper way,' he ended the thought grimly. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he saw them kissing.   
  
Shaking in anger of that thought, he continued quicker. He saw the prints step off the regular path and head down into the woods along the bank of the river.   
  
"Our parent's bench," he murmured, "What on earth are they doing there?"  
  
He crept closer, taking care not to make a noise as he went down the bank. The trees were coniferous and concealed him, but also covered the illicit couple. The pines didn't stop sound, however, and he heard murmurings of Quenyan rhymes and song.   
  
'So she asked him herself,' he thought, 'At least they're not doing anything improper.'  
  
Elladan moved to peer under the large round bottoms of the tree branches. He lay flat on the ground and adjusted his head until he could see most of the clearing and bench. He bit his tongue at the sight.   
  
They were sitting on the bench, back to back, with Silluina's head leaning back onto his shoulder. Elrohir had the book propped up on his knees and was reading the Lays aloud. She had a dreamy look on her face, but whether it was from the poems or from his voice, he could not tell.   
  
'That should be me,' he thought dejectedly, 'I should be wooing her like this.'  
  
His plan to be the comforter, no matter how wrong it seemed, might still be the best choice.   
  
'But if I wait, I might lose her forever. Unless I travel to the Grey Havens, which isn't a bad idea either. Maybe even escort her to see Lothlórien...'  
  
His thoughts trailed off as Silluina moved. Elrohir had turned his head to her, pausing his stanza. She promptly leaned up and kissed him. Elladan watched in stunned silence then as she reached her hand into his black hair and pulled him closer.   
  
Elrohir closed the book, turned, and pulled her onto his lap, their kiss continuing and even going deeper. Deeper! Elladan was furious, so furious that he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know who to blame for this treachery. Silluina had run to his brother and initiated the kiss, but Elrohir was among the few who knew of this secluded spot, perfect for romantic rendevous and secret kisses.   
  
He was shaking; Elladan had never been this upset in his life. It was a betrayal, among the worst kind. Both were to blame, perhaps, but Elrohir was the more experienced of the two. His wrath would fall heavily on his brother.   
  
The elf had considered confronting the two lovers right then and there, but it would be a terrible blow to Silluina's dignity and honor, so he would face Elrohir later.   
  
That night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elrohir had started off well. Silluina and he had arrived at the bench without consequence and had sat down side by side as he found his favorite Lay. Within a short amount of time, they had ended up back to back, with her resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
'This isn't too improper, is it,' he thought to himself.   
  
There was something about Silluina that had made him think twice about pulling her into his arms and kissing her until the next pretty maiden came by. She was, perhaps, the most noble lady he had ever wooed, though not the first to kiss before formal introduction.   
  
For some reason, he also felt guilty about his past. It was the first time he had truly thought about it.   
  
'Maybe I can prove that I'm not just a tease and a heartbreaker,' he thought before he realized that Silluina was Elladan's girl!   
  
'I shouldn't even be here,' he sighed dejectedly, 'We should be reconciling with Elladan.'  
  
Her flowery perfume rose into his nose as she shifted against his back. A stray lock of hair tickled his bare forearm. His mind was blank for a few moments, followed by random thoughts of forgoing all bonds of brotherhood and taking Silluina for his own.  
  
Elrohir shook them away from his mind. He would do no such thing! Even if the lady liked him more, she would have Elladan or neither at all.   
  
Again he felt her shift and she turned her head. Glancing back to see what was the matter, he was taken utterly by surprise when she kissed him. Their eyes remained open and he knew.   
  
She wanted him and him only.   
  
Silluina reached up into his hair and pressed his head closer to hers. His body took over as he closed and dropped the book. He pulled her onto his lap as he turned and trailed kisses over her chin and down her throat.   
  
There at her neck he breathed her scent, an aroma that would be forever etched into his memory.   
  
When Elrohir finally regained his senses and realized she was sitting on his lap stroking his hair, and he rubbing her smooth arm, he started.   
  
'How did this happen?' He thought absently as he gazed into her eyes.   
  
And then he did the hardest thing he had ever done. Elrohir turned her around and gently pushed her off his lap as he stood. She turned in surprise.  
  
"Elrohir? What is the matter," she asked as her eyes watered, "Do you not feel our attraction?"  
  
Sighing heavily, he did not deny this, "I do. But it cannot be. My brother loves you and I cannot take you from him. It isn't right."  
  
"But I don't love him. He isn't my type; you are. Our relationship makes sense, I feel like you can understand me. I am comfortable around you. Please, Elrohir, don't deny this," she pleaded as she touched his shoulders.   
  
Again, it took tremendous will power to avert his gaze from hers, "I've broken many hearts, My Lady, and I fear I must break one more."  
  
He stepped back, eyes downcast. She stifled a sob with her hand and her tears streaked her stricken face.   
  
It was a long moment before she spoke with a wavering voice, "I shan't love another the way I love you."  
  
Her footsteps faded until only the rushing water and wind could be heard. Elrohir struggled to bite back his own tears as his gaze fell to the book. It had reopened on the ground after it's topple from his knees. A section from the Lay of Lúthien, describing their everlasting love, came to his eyes first.   
  
Elrohir cried. 


	5. Confrontation

A/N- After much debate, I have finally decided to post the rest of my story instead of rewriting it. I feel that I need to move on to the next one, not dwell over glaring flaws and cheesy soap opera plot. But if you were generally amused or liked it, let me know. Someday, I will rewrite it and make it more realistic.  
  
Side note- It's my belief that when elves fall in love, they fall hard and fast. How many couples were writen to 'look upon him/her, and loved him/her'? It doesn't mean that they belong together or were meant to be, just that they had strong feelings for the other. That is the premise this story was based on. Just so you know...  
  
*  
  
~Chapter 5 ~ Confrontation~  
  
Elrohir gazed at the book that rested on his lap. He had gone to the Hall of Fire for solace and reflection. The sun was waning and darkness was shading the halls of Rivendell.   
  
Darkness shaded Elrohir's heart.   
  
'If I never see Silluina again, it would do much good,' he thought forlornly.   
  
It was a probable chance, since the Council was nearly at its end. The discussions were finishing as he sat there and soon it would be time for dinner. Elrohir wasn't hungry, and even more so, he wasn't ready to face Elladan.   
  
He sighed. Elrohir had betrayed his brother; there was no doubt in his mind that Elladan would be livid. He could hardly hide such an act from his own kin.   
  
'I should have stopped myself. I shouldn't have kissed her,' he sighed regretfully, 'I am an elf! A son of Elrond, son of Eärendil! I should have more self control than this.'  
  
A popping sound from the fire tore him away from his self loathing. Soft footsteps echoed in the empty room. Elrohir glanced back. Swathed in shadows from the dimming light on one side, and flickering red from the leaping fire on the other, Elladan strode steadily towards his younger brother. The effect of the fire added to the sense of foreboding.   
  
Elrohir frowned. Though he was not ready for this confrontation, he knew it was inevitable.   
  
Elladan stepped up until a meter separated the two. They looked at each other for a long moment. Guilt and apprehension were evident in Elrohir's eyes, and anger and hurt in Elladan's.   
  
Elladan only wanted one answer, "Why?"  
  
Their eyes stayed locked as Elrohir answered after a delay, "I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"But it did. You knew I longed for her, you knew my intentions," he said, "You still haven't changed. You think only for yourself, not outside the moment or for feelings of others. You have hurt two hearts in one shot."  
  
'More than two,' Elrohir lamented.  
  
"I can take the blame for my actions, but Silluina went after me," Elrohir protested. He knew it was childish to bring her into this, but it was true, however uncouth it was.   
  
Anger flared to his visage, "I never had a chance! I met her first, she thought you were me! Didn't you notice? That night in the Hall of Fire? You told the story of Morro. She told me everything."  
  
"Everything," Elrohir squeaked slightly with the question.  
  
Elladan was silent as he tried to decide what Elrohir's sudden distress came from. There was, perhaps, more to what happened that night, he determined.  
  
'I'll wring it out of him,' he thought.   
  
"Oh yes, and that little rendevous at our parent's favorite bench? What a romantic idea. Do you do that with all your little women?"  
  
This time Elrohir was mad, "I happened to meet her on her way there. She was upset because of you. You hurt her too, saying those awful things about me. She has a right to choose for herself. You should honor that choice with honor."  
  
"Honor? You speak of honor? You kissed her, brother," he spat back, "You pulled her onto your lap and kissed her back."  
  
Elrohir took a step back in astonishment, "You saw all of that?"  
  
Crossing his arms triumphantly, "Yes I did."  
  
"Then you heard what I said after that," he said.   
  
Frowning, he could tell Elladan had not.   
  
'Figures. Elladan can be so bull-headed,' Elrohir thought as he tried to decide how to solve this dilemma.   
  
"I told her I could not love her," he murmured as his heart lurched suddenly, "That it wasn't right. She was supposed to love you, Elladan. I don't know why she chose me."  
  
Elladan looked at his brother for a long moment. He could tell Elrohir was truly regretful about the past few days. But for all the pity he could conjure up for his twin brother, it still wouldn't outweigh the anger and disgust.   
  
Shaking his head he answered, "You have played with women's hearts for years now. Though in a different form, you now have a taste of your own misdeeds. But now that we have an agreement of sorts, I am going to find Silluina and see if I can salvage a relationship out of this mess."  
  
He turned to leave but paused and turned back, "By the way, brother," he spat the word, "Adar was displeased about your extended absence from the Council meetings. He wishes to see you in his den. Perhaps you'll be working Nána's garden again."  
  
Elladan walked away, leaving Elrohir to wonder if his brother would ever forgive him. 


	6. Fear and Friction

~Chapter 6 ~ Fear and Friction~  
  
Elrond, Lord of Imladris, sat contentedly in his library chair with a book in his hands. It was mid-morning, and through the open windows the sun was shining in long beams of light across the stone floor. He had been at the book for a long while, and had nearly finished it when he had a strange feeling.   
  
It was quiet at first, so unobtrusive that he had at first blamed it on boredom. He returned to the book, but the feeling grew stronger. Elrond finally closed the book.   
  
In another chair on the other side of the room sat his younger twin son, Elrohir. He was randomly flipping through pages of a book, or it appeared that way to his father. He thought it was sadness that flicked through the elf's grey eyes as he touched each page.  
  
Feeling eyes boring into his head, Elrohir looked up, "Yes Adar?"  
  
Saying nothing at first, Elrond thought about what the feeling could be. His sons had been at odds lately. It was less noticed by him than by their mother, and it was she who had alerted him to their falling out. Acting with sisterly concern, Arwen had discovered that the cause was a woman.   
  
This surprised Elrond at first. It was immature to fight over a woman, and even tragic for brothers to do so. Sighing, Elrond knew he had to let them sort it out. Even though it had been nearly forty years since some trollop had come and torn his sons apart...  
  
"Adar?" Elrohir repeated.   
  
Shaken out of his ranting, Elrond glanced at his book, "I think you might like this book."  
  
Raising his brows in confusion, Elrohir kept unmindfully flipping through the pages, "Perhaps. I've read this one enough times to have it memorized."  
  
Elrond suddenly realized what he was feeling. Fear. Focusing on the feeling, he enhanced it and searched through futures until he found it.   
  
Celebrían!   
  
She was traveling back from Lothlórien at that moment. With recent uprisings and attacks from orcs, he should have known to send a large escort for his beloved wife. He stood quickly and the book collapsed in a heap on the floor.   
  
"Your mother will be home in ten days which means she must be to the Redhorn Pass," he said quickly, catching his son by surprise, "Where?"  
  
His mind scanned the vague images as he tried to pinpoint the location from which he was sensing fear.   
  
"Gather a group of willing riders and find your brother," he said again with darkness clouding his eyes, "Meet your mother as soon as possible. Make haste! Quickly!"  
  
The book flew from his lap as he ran from the library. A few tense moments passed as Elrond tried to look further into his wife's future. There was no way his sons would reach their mother before she crossed Redhorn. It was there, he sensed, that she would find this fear. But he sighed in a bit of relief; he saw her in his arms again. Eyes downcast, he glanced at the blue cover of the book Elrohir had dropped: Lays of Beleriand.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Elladan had been leading a patrol along the south-eastern borders of Rivendell when his brother and a group of twelve armed and mounted elves galloped to their location.   
  
"Nána is in danger, we must ride with haste and meet her before Redhorn Pass," he said quickly as he motioned forward a brown stallion.   
  
Elladan didn't believe Elrohir at first, but it only took a second look into his eyes to know the truth.   
  
Their mother was in grave danger.   
  
Asking no question, Elladan leapt upon the horse Elrohir had brought. The fourteen mounted elves rode lightly along the familiar path. Their horses kept a strong gait, enough to travel some distance without the need to rest often. Elrohir had already calculated their ride to take less than half it would normally take on foot, only five days to Redhorn, and one, maybe two to make it over the mountainous trail.   
  
"We should reach Redhorn in five days," Elrohir said to his brother, who rode beside him.  
  
"When will Nána be there," he asked, all signs of their quarrel gone in the face of the possible loss of their mother.   
  
"She is already there. Adar said to meet her as soon as possible," he answered worriedly, leaving the obvious conclusion if they did not meet the escort before they reached the Pass.  
  
They rode on in silence. Hours had passed and the sun was setting, casting reddish light over the riders and the path ahead. The tree line was approaching and Elrohir knew it was time to rest for the night.  
  
"We will halt at the edge of the trees," he said to the riders behind him.  
  
Elladan cast him a sharp glance, "We should ride on."  
  
"The horses need rest if they are to make this journey," he said, catching the dangerous look in his brother's eyes.   
  
A few soldiers glanced at each other uncertainly. Who *was* the leader anyway? While most were more inclined to follow Elrohir, who had called them to this duty, some found Elladan to be the more adept leader.   
  
"Little water will be found over the plains ahead," he added, knowing well that he was right.   
  
Elladan raised his head proudly, "Then I will scout and watch for the night while you rest."  
  
Riding off before Elrohir could respond to the insult, Elladan created a perimeter to their night camp. He would do everything in his power to push the group hard. He growled in frustration.   
  
'Why would he stop like this? Nána is in danger,' he thought, 'Damn the horses. I'll go on foot if I have to.'  
  
  
  
The sun set and the stars wheeled overhead as Elladan surveyed the grassy mounds that began after the trees ended. It was open and they would be vulnerable to attack while on it, but on the other hand, they would long know of any possible threat too.   
  
He kicked a rock across the ground and he heard his horse whinny. Of all the places to camp between Rivendell and the Caradhras, this was the best location.   
  
Elladan sighed. The bitter exchanges with Elrohir had almost become second hand in the forty years since they had last seen Silluina. The elder had had one last talk with the woman from the Grey Havens, and it was barely civil. Everyone was angry with everyone.   
  
It wasn't that Elladan was still bitter; he was simply too proud to let it all go. Yet, for all the injustices the brothers had dealt and suffered, it was high time for them to become brothers again.   
  
Shaking his head, he focused on other matters at hand, 'I will resolve this after Nána is safe.'  
  
Relaxing against the tree he lean on, Elladan softly hummed soothing melodies as the night passed.   
  
~*~*~  
  
The group was up and on the trail again before the sun rose. Light was blossoming over the craggy mountains and the chill night air was slowly warming.   
  
Elrohir still rode as the lead, but Elladan was shortly behind him. Their argument the previous night had been witnessed by every elf in the party, and Elrohir knew that some had doubts about just who was in charge.   
  
'Can't he put aside his anger for a few weeks? For the sake of our mother,' he frowned deeply.   
  
Little was discussed among the band during the ride, and the night camps were even more quiet. The tension was tangible among them, both from general discord from their leaders and from anticipation of coming battles.   
  
The path through the Redhorn Pass was perilous in places, with some cliffs and a sheer stone valley that stretched nearly a mile long. An ambush could easily be set in one of those places; their patrol, and possibly their mother, could be cut to pieces with little warning.   
  
Elrohir knelt at the top of a knoll and surveyed the surrounding plains. Mountains loomed in the east, and using his elven sight, he could barely see the mountain pass. He debated sending a scout, which was a common tactic for parties both large and small.   
  
"I do not recommend sending scouts," came a familiar voice.  
  
Elladan knelt beside him, speaking low so that no others could hear. The starlight gave little illumination, but Elrohir could see his brother clearly. Obviously, the elder had been perusing the same line of thought. Likely because it was about this time that the scouts were sent.  
  
Sighing in relief at Elladan's agreeable tone, Elrohir nodded, "It may be more of a hindrance in the long run, if one does not return."  
  
The elder gave a nod and left for his sleeping roll. Elrohir leaned back on his own roll. It was short but diplomatic, perhaps the most civil since Silluina had stolen both of their hearts.   
  
His brows furrowed at the thought of the beautiful maiden. He thought of her every day, her laugh, her smile, her blue eyes. How painful it was that he could never have her so long as his brother loved her as well.   
  
Though he had to admit, the feelings had faded somewhat. Perhaps because of the loss he suffered in the relationship with his brother. Shaking his head lightly, Elrohir didn't even know if Elladan still even liked the woman. She had, after all, spurned him and gone for his brother.   
  
'Women are nothing but trouble,' he finally thought.   
  
It was strange to him how much he had changed his thinking in so short of a time. Rolling on his side, Elrohir fell into a sleep full of dreams of blue and gold. 


	7. Wild Chase

~Chapter 7 ~ Wild Chase~  
  
They had entered the pass by mid-morning and the terrain showed well. Mountain peaks loomed ahead of them, casting tall shadows before the rising sun. Rocky gravel made the path uneven, but trees added shade.   
  
The trail curved up and around Redhorn Mountain, whose valley was wide enough for three horses to travel side by side. Though the path rose through the mountains, the Pass crested well below the caps of its parent peaks. It wasn't the Gap of Rohan, by any means, but it was a handy shortcut for travelers from Rivendell, and the western lands, to Lothlórien.   
  
There had been no sign of a recent crossing to the west. Elrohir's heart hung low, now sure that his mother had been waylaid and was lying dead or close to it somewhere ahead. He was not looking forward to such a discovery, but not knowing would be worse.   
  
Glancing back to the following elves, Elrohir found his brother's eyes. Their grey tint seemed strangely lit in the bright morning sun, and he could not read them. He knew, though, that his twin felt the same apprehension for the path ahead.  
  
Facing forward again, Elrohir found his mind wandering back to his twin. When they were younger, Elladan had had occasional fits that their father had named visions of the future, similar to his own skill. Elrohir had been insanely curious about this ability of his twin's, and later, whether it was a potential of his own.  
  
Of course it had been many years since he had really thought about it, and just now that he had noticed that strange, faraway look in Elladan's eyes.   
  
He shook his head and pushed his mind back to the task at hand. There were few places to camp along the trail, and he didn't want to be caught late at night trying to find a decent clearing with good defensive view.   
  
Secretly, however, he was pleased that the subordinate elves had accepted him as their leader. But not to go off on a tangent again...  
  
'I believe the summit will be a fine place for lookout and camp,' he thought.   
  
Elrohir blamed it on the sun affecting his depth perception, but they arrived at the crest of the valley pass much sooner than anticipated. It was early afternoon and the sun was shining over their shoulders.   
  
Calling the group to a halt, Elrohir dismounted and jumped up some nearby boulders to survey the downgrade to the Pass exit. The first decent was steep and boxed in by boulders and cliff walls. It flattened for a bit while the walls still descended. They met at a point nearly out of his line of sight, but it was were the trees began. On the left, the trees grew into a shallow valley.  
  
He visibly checked for signs of the enemy down the walls by the path, but noticed nothing.   
  
"Their attack will come from the lower woods, if there will be one," came Elladan's grave voice.   
  
Elrohir glanced back at him. He stood in the open, not bothering to hide, and searched the distant trees.   
  
"We must move," he said with urgency, "Time is short."  
  
Trusting the elf's instinct, Elrohir jumped from the boulder and leapt to his horse.   
  
"We ride on," he said loud enough for the group to hear, but hopefully not loud enough for prying ears to hear.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Elladan followed his brother's leap and was mounted soon beside him. He had a bad feeling, had had the same one for almost two days. It was slow to work up, and he almost blamed it on anxiety for his mother's safety.   
  
But he knew, when he saw the disappearing curve into the woods, something was there that they did not wish to see. What? He couldn't know, but he hated waiting.   
  
Whispering speed to his horse, he broke in front of Elrohir, who watched warily as he descended down the steep grade. The horse understood the urgency and rode through the rocky decline with all haste.   
  
The ride seemed to take forever. The sun was slipping below the mountains, though it was only late afternoon, and the edging forest seemed to grow darker. Shadow covered almost everything by the time Elladan rounded the path through the thick forest that spilled out the eastern side of the mountain pass.   
  
The horse stopped and reared, as if sudden fear had seized him. Ahead, barely perceptible in the dimming light, were bodies. Many bodies, bloodied and twisted in the throws of death. Shouting was heard behind him as the remaining riders approached and beheld the grisly sight.   
  
"Nána!" Elrohir called as he kicked his horse into motion.  
  
"Wait," Elladan started but was left with his brother's dust. He followed after him.  
  
Behind him, he heard the twelve other elves similarly riding headlong down the decline. Elrohir had already arrived at the site and had dismounted. He frantically searched the remains of orcs and elves, crying out each time he saw a familiar face.   
  
Nearly all the dead elves were escorts of their mother. The battle scene covered a small area of the road, but it also ventured out into the surrounding woods.   
  
"She could be anywhere," Elrohir said fearfully.  
  
Coming close to him, Elladan spoke quietly, "Stay calm. We will find her. If she is not among the dead, then she is among the living, and they have to have gone somewhere. You take this side, I'll search the other. Send four on towards Lothlórien, in case she made it back, and we'll split the rest."  
  
All fear left his eyes and Elrohir nodded firmly. Barking the orders to the other elves, the plan was implemented immediately. Elladan crossed the path and he and his group fanned out along the tree line. With their elven sight, the signs of retreat and attack were clearly defined: a turned rock, a broken stick, a bent branch.   
  
An obvious sign was spotted by Elladan. A piece of cloth ripped by a sharp thorn. It was soft pink silk, their mother's favored fabric. He searched the ground carefully and followed the trail.  
  
Repressing the urge to shout to his brother, Elladan called an elf over and sent him back to tell the others. Then moving on, he deducted that Celebrían had run for her life during the attack, hoping for cover in the woods.   
  
Soft moaning was heard ahead; Elladan ran to the side of a mortally wounded elf. He recognized him as Dínollo, a strong quiet elf who had wanted to travel Middle Earth. At first Elladan thought he was too far gone, but his eyes fluttered open at the sound of his approach.   
  
Dínollo's eyes were unfocused, yet he spoke as he sensed the elf lord approach, "My Lord... I tried... the Lady was... taken... Those dirty orcs... took her..."  
  
His eyes glazed over, "Save her..."  
  
Elladan gently touched his shoulder in an elven salute before he rose and looked for the trail again.   
  
'They have her then? I will have to change that,' he thought grimly.  
  
Elrohir suddenly stepped up behind him, "You have found something?"  
  
The two looked over the trail and found it was quite clear where the orcs began dragging their mother's body. They also noted that the trail seemed to be old, as if the makers had passed days ago. A sick feeling overcame Elladan, but he fought it and the group continued on. They came over the crest of a narrow ridge pass. The trail followed the hollow down, presumably to the easily traveled flat land by the Anduin.   
  
The elves had already armed themselves with their bows and their hands were ready for an arrow. The trail could end just ahead or they might end up pursuing it for days. Still, it was better to be prepared for a surprise attack. A quarter moon gave little light through the bare trees, but the stars comforted and reenforced their resoluteness. The moved on warily, watching for any sign of movement in the darkness ahead.   
  
Elrohir was able to dodge the first arrow through this vigilance. They took cover with the trees, and some even took to them and began firing back. Elladan whirled behind a particularly wide trunk and fired from the left and right randomly. He heard a few arrows strike his targets.   
  
"Keep approaching," he heard Elrohir call.   
  
He whipped out once more to find his next cover and then returned to the tree. Once more, he appeared as a target, a moving one, and successfully made it to the tree. Elrohir, however, had a different idea of approaching. He had pulled his sword and was charging headlong into a hornets nest of orcs, cutting down the arrows shot by hopeful killers.   
  
Elladan didn't think twice before following. Behind him, he heard war cries from the elves as they charged into the fray.   
  
'Not the greatest plan, Elrohir, we'll be killed in no time charging like this,' he thought, 'especially if there are hundreds of orcs.'  
  
Elladan cut down an arrow as it whistled towards his face. It was shortly replaced and he simply ducked to avoid it. He selected one orc who had stepped out from behind a tree. Raising his sword defensively, he met the creature's eyes. Suddenly hesitating under the fierce look, the orc fumbled with his bow and was cut down by Elladan as he ran past.   
  
Two more met their death by his sword. He noticed that no more arrows were being loosed as the orcs were taking to close range weapons. Elladan blocked as a particularly gruesome-looking orc swung his scimitar. The sound of metal-on-metal echoed all around him; his battle added to the dissonance. The strike stung his hands but he pushed through the blow and sliced at the orc's stomach. His sharp elven blade cut through the armor and the brute was left holding his entrails.   
  
Moving on, Elladan had a vision of light blonde hair in the distance among the trees. Orcs danced around her, guarding their precious captive.   
  
'She is nearby,' he thought as rage bubbled in his veins.   
  
Anger lit his grey eyes as Elladan pulled his bow, nocked an arrow, and fired it in quick succession. The arrows found their targets as various orc parts. He had only seconds before the next orc would find him easy prey.   
  
The orc came sooner than he thought and his last shot went wild. He blocked each strike with his bow, and got in close to render the attacker senseless with a smashing punch to his deformed nose. Elladan flipped the bow over his shoulder and returned to his sword. An orc was running at him when he heard the whistling.   
  
It was less than a moment later when he felt the arrow hit his upper left arm. An unmistakable cracking sound followed the initial sting. He cried out at the pain, and even lost his sight for a second. The broken arm fell limply to his side and the pain was so great that it was all Elladan could do to not drop his sword and grab the wound.   
  
His knees were weak but he steadied himself as the orc ran faster, sensing an easy victim. The orc swung from high to low, attempting to cut him in half. Falling back a step, Elladan avoided the slice and simply aimed his sword for the eye. Momentum slid the orc's face onto his blade. He dropped to his knees in an attempt to maintain balance as the orc fell forward with his sword still embedded it's skull.   
  
Sensing danger behind him, Elladan half turned as he endeavored to pull to sword from the offending orc face. The elf was too close to avoid, too distracted to continue his sword's withdraw. Pure fear froze his veins.   
  
This was it.   
  
A loud war cry and a body suddenly jumped between him and the orc. The yell was Elrohir's. The sound of metal-on-metal was shortly followed by metal-on-flesh. Elladan's relief was short lived. It was followed by horror as he realized the metal-on-flesh was the orc blade now sticking quite plainly from his twin's back. 


	8. A Brother's Love

~Chapter 8 ~ A Brother's Love~  
  
Elrohir and the four elves he had taken rushed to the other side of the path. Elladan had found something significant and now his heart beat hard in his chest. The elf who had found them lead them along the path Elladan had taken.   
  
When they came upon Dínollo, Elladan was still kneeling by him. Elrohir stooped behind him, looking at the dying elf with concern.   
  
After the young elf had passed onto the Halls of Mandos, Elrohir spoke, "You have found something?"  
  
Elrohir blanched at the shred of pink cloth Elladan handed to him. Looking over the trail, the two agreed that it was their mother who had come this way. The group continued on the trail, pausing only to confirm they were still on it in the dim light.   
  
Coming over a ridge, Elrohir thought he saw movement down near the bottom. Silently motioning for the elves to ready their bows, he pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it. They stealthily moved down the hollow, eyes wide with vigilance.   
  
Elrohir heard and saw the first arrow and whirled behind a tree. The arrow pierced the air where his head had been a moment earlier.   
  
'We have to get down there,' he thought as he returned fire.   
  
He came from behind the tree and searched the defense quickly. As he returned to the cover, he knew they were nearly evenly matched. He pulled another arrow and called out.  
  
"Keep approaching," he yelled as he flew out from behind the tree.   
  
Crashing down the hill with reckless speed, he heard the others do so as well. He shot the arrow, which hit an orc in the eye as he readied his own arrow. The shot fell short. Elrohir drew his sword and cut down an approaching arrow, then cut down the nearest orc.   
  
He felled several in this manner, savagely slicing throats and stomachs, leaving a bloody trail behind. Finding himself in the clear for a moment, Elrohir looked around at the others and how they were doing. A few were lightly injured, but the battle seemed to be going well for them.  
  
Elrohir found Elladan in a fierce battle of his own, fending off blows from an orc with his bow. Satisfied that all were doing well for their part, and knowing that he should have trusted them in the first place, Elrohir returned to his own fight.   
  
No sooner did he turn from Elladan did he hear his cry of pain. Whipping around, he saw his brother's left arm fall limp with the arrow still protruding from the wound. While the elder saw the orc coming from in front, he did not notice the one approaching from behind.   
  
Fear and love overcame him. His mind flashed back to the rescue Elladan had performed so many years ago as he ran to cover his brother's blind side. Elladan fell to his knees after killing the orc.  
  
"Eärendil!" Elrohir cried as he leapt between the offending orc and his brother.   
  
The orc's sword was positioned low for Elladan, and he had no time to adjust when Elrohir suddenly appeared in front of him. The name of the favored elven star shouted from a maniacal leaping elf put cold fear into the orc, and so only momentum kept his legs moving. Elrohir jammed his sword into the orc's throat; black blood sprayed from his gnarled mouth.  
  
Sudden searing pain shot through Elrohir's left side, and he knew that he had been cut. Hazarding a glance, he saw the black blade had sliced into his side, cutting vertically. It would have missed completely if he had been an inch to the right.   
  
"Elrohir," he heard Elladan's pained cry.   
  
'Probably thinks I'm dead,' he thought wryly.   
  
The orc fell back and Elrohir moved with the blade still clutched by the foul creature. He stepped on the hand guard and pulled himself off the sword, and then freed his own sword free from the neck.   
  
"It's only a cut," he said as he gripped the bloody wound, "We must fight on."  
  
Nodding grimly, the two looked upon each other with profound rapport. Going together, they covered each others backs as they fought the vicious orcs down to the last pair. The two ran, fearing greatly, and rightly, for their lives.   
  
"Wait," Elrohir said as one elf readied an arrow, "We will follow, they may lead us to Nána."  
  
Nodding, the remaining elves followed the two wayward orcs into a small clearing. In the center was their mother and another lady, a daughter of an elf in Rivendell. The two were tied to a large tree, both were unconscious and bleeding from several wounds.   
  
Pulling his own bow, Elrohir reached for an arrow before realizing he was out. Elladan handed one to him.  
  
"For Nána," he whispered.  
  
Nodding firmly, Elrohir nocked the arrow and aimed. Another elf joined him.   
  
"Now," he hissed as the two arrows flew strait.  
  
The two orcs dropped, both with an arrow protruding from their neck. The twins ran blindly into the clearing. Stopping in front of their mother, they quickly cut the bonds holding the two women and gently lowered them to the ground.   
  
"Nána," Elrohir whispered as he felt tears well up.   
  
"Nána, please wake up," Elladan said softly.   
  
Finally, her closed lids fluttered and Celebrían moaned in pain.  
  
"Elladan? Elrohir? My sons," she murmured, "My boys."  
  
She continued murmuring as the two carried her back to the road where the horses waited. Elrohir carried their mother, since both of his arms were working, and another elf carried the maiden, who they learned was named Lothuial. She was less injured than their mother, who seemed to have taken the brunt of torture due to her station.   
  
Lothuial, however, spoke little during the five day ride back to Rivendell. Four had come back with the two women, and the others remained to bury the dead.   
  
Weeks passed and their mother slowly healed from her physical wounds, but the horror of her captivity and unending pain from the poisoned wounds left her a shell of her former spirit. Rivendell's family mourned their beloved matriarch as she decided to leave the circles of the world and dwell in the lands of Valinor.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Elrohir rested his chin on his right hand and absently twirled a leaf in his left. He was sitting on the floor in the Hall of Fire, leaning against a door post. His mother had recently decided to travel to the Grey Havens, and then onward to Valinor.   
  
It had been a difficult decision for her; she loved her family very much, but she could not deny happiness to her own soul. Elrohir knew he would see her again anyway.   
  
Soft footsteps echoed in the hall. Glancing over his shoulder, Elrohir saw his brother approaching. Contemplation softened his features as he sat by his brother, facing inside. The elder's shoulder had healed long ago and his archery skills had returned to their previous prowess. Elrohir had also healed as well, faster than his brother though, since his was only a flesh wound.  
  
Finally deciding upon what to say, Elladan spoke softly, "We will be escorting Nána."  
  
A long moment of silence descended on the two as they both knew what lay in their destination. They would only go to the Grey Havens, ensuring their mother find her true peace.   
  
It was, however, the Grey Havens that both dreaded. Elladan knew he would see Silluina there, and he knew that her look of elation upon seeing her love would crush his heart. Her love, his brother, Elrohir.   
  
"She will be there," Elladan hazarded.   
  
Sighing, Elrohir knew then that his brother still loved her. But he knew something Elladan did not.   
  
"She will not be there," he answered.   
  
Turning his head sharply, Elladan looked at his brother. Elrohir, however, stared strait ahead. He was reminiscing the day she left, forty years earlier.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Elrohir walked silently along the path that wound along the gushing stream. The path split from the creek, and just ahead it split off and lead to a stone bench. He arrived in the small clearing, checking once more to see if he was followed.   
  
He moved up and seated himself next to the woman there. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she did not wear her sapphire circlet. Silluina stared at the ground ahead of her for a long time before she finally spoke.  
  
"I am happy you have come," she said.  
  
Raw emotion clung to her words.   
  
Swallowing hard, Elrohir answered, "You do not sound happy."  
  
Laughing harshly, "I will never be happy again, Elrohir."  
  
She glanced sharply at him, "Your rejection hurts. More than anything I have ever felt before. I almost feel like a fool for allowing myself to fall in love."  
  
"It was a bad circumstance," he said, trying to justify the feelings both keenly felt, "We would have made a wonderful couple."  
  
Her eyes softened as she reflected on the thought, "I wish we still could."  
  
The sound of the creek gurgling filled the silence. It was a long moment before either spoke.  
  
"I want there to be an 'us,'" she whispered, "I want you to love me."  
  
"I do love you," he said firmly, "I will always love you. But as long as Elladan loves you too, there can be no 'us.' It hurts me as much as it hurts you."  
  
Fresh tears streamed down her face. Unable to bear her tears, he pulled her close and she cried on his shoulder. They sat in each others arms for a long while.  
  
"Tell me," she asked softly, "Is it true that you have a choice to become human or elf?"  
  
Frowning, he looked at her curiously, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"If I should leave this world, I want to know if I will see you again. Either in Valinor or in the Halls of Mandos, I do not want to be alone for eternity."  
  
'Essentially, I am to decide my race here and now,' he thought.  
  
He had always wanted to wait for Elladan to make his choice first, and he would follow the elder because he did not wish to be separated from his twin. But their father had become an elf, and their uncle had chosen a mortal life.   
  
Elrohir could not know what his brother would chose; it had been years since the two had discussed the choice of fate that was laid before them. But he also knew that he could not simply chose the life his brother chose, he must follow his own path as well. Like their father, he may have to come to terms with a separation of fate with his own twin.   
  
But he couldn't make such a life-affecting decision on a whim. This was his choice, and he would make it on his own volition.  
  
'Silluina must know this,' he thought as he sighed heavily.  
  
Their eyes met and she knew.  
  
"I have asked too much of you," she began, but was silenced by Elrohir's hand.  
  
"If I see you again, either in Valinor, or the Halls of Mandos, you will know my choice," he murmured quietly.  
  
Nodding softly, they kissed softly and parted as Silluina left the clearing and made her way back to Rivendell alone. Elrohir, however, remained seated on the bench till darkness took the woods and the delegation from the Grey Havens had begun their return journey.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elrohir flicked the leaf away. Their rendevous was a private memory, and he alone of the twins knew just where she was, but Elladan could guess.   
  
"She left for the Undying Lands," he asked.  
  
His brother had been in silent contemplation for a long moment, long enough that Elladan had thought the younger had fallen asleep. It was a secret that Elrohir was musing, a secret Elladan could only venture at. The twins had always been open with their private thoughts, but now they kept them hidden.   
  
There seemed to be an ever-growing chasm between them, and it was moments like this that he wished it wasn't so wide.   
  
Elrohir turned his head at the prompt, "Yes. Soon after she arrived back from her visit here."  
  
Nodding softly, Elladan looked forward again. It was probably Elrohir and him who had sent her to the promised peace of Valinor. He vaguely wondered if their mother would see her there. Then he wondered if he would meet Silluina there someday.  
  
He had not yet made that decision, and he did not want to make it over a women. Pushing those thoughts aside, Elladan stood and offered a hand to his brother.  
  
"Adar wants us to make preparations for an escort to the Grey Havens," he said, "We leave in two mornings."  
  
He accepted the hand and rose to his brother. They had grown in mind and spirit over the last forty years, though they had also grown apart. Such was the way with life, friends come and go, the bonds of brotherhood are made and broken.   
  
Smiling at him, Elrohir grasped his brother's shoulder. Returning the gesture, Elladan looked into his brother's eyes. They knew there would be more times in their future when the other would need a helping hand; always they would be there for each other.   
  
Always, brothers first.  
  
A/N - Ah, hate it? Like it? Let me know. Thanks! 


End file.
